megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Virtuste Lovelly
= STORY = A known within girls where did have been sexy and hottest in the world, as younger once 20s/30s. Later that day, in Summer 2019, some one of the Icelandic woman named Kristjana Himneskur, who is charge around the tournament that she will dare upon us. Kristjana haves summon 24 sexy and hottest girls around the countries, all been setting up, and goes to have fight on, until that thing, it will presuming some else have porns and also sex scene around. When there been defeated, Kristjana will unlock the ancient Ice Power on the Iceland will presuming happening for all eternals. = CHARACTERS = DEFAULT * Ana Fortunata: 'A dancer italian woman with the equipment who is the most fabulous. * '''Begüm Adalet: '''A prisoner turkish woman from Crimson Hell Penitentiary who break out after Warden Jackson haves fail to catch. * '''Bhagya Kusal: '''The vampire queen from Sri Lanka who fights against women with sex among to kill. * '''Cleopatra VII Philopator: '''The hot and pretty princess of the Egypt descendant of Cleopartra and girlfriend of Wager of the Dance's main protagonist, Ștefan Bravu. * '''Diya Gandhi: '''An indian magical girl and the great-granddaughter of Mahatma Gandhi. * '''Eun Twins: '''The korean girly twins (between South and North Korea) which both are the sexy and playing games time. * '''Felicia Tymoteusz: '''The nun from Poland who is gonna supported stop all womans to have problems, including sex. * '''Gabriela of Judgement: '''The romanian soldier hail and supreme woman. * '''Haniyah Al-Ahdal: '''A knife-less arabian warrior who is young sister of Hyaku Seiken character, descendant of the name of Aaliyah Al-Ahdal. * '''Icerga Xizmat Qiling: '''The uzbek killer who left the challanging for all girls for murder times. * '''Irina Jekaterina: '''A brutal woman wrestler who is fights in SWS against Mr. Armageddon. By the sometimes, a feminazi. * '''Jade Laurence: '''The white-skinned goth canadian and Yuzuki's best friend who is wishing to crushdown many enemies. * '''Kanya Somporn: '''A Muay Thai woman who is greatest fighter in the Thailand and seek out to greatest challange yet. * '''Katherine Brooklyn: '''The bitch texan hottest skin cowgirl who is Yuzuki's best friend and the cousin of Hyper Color's main protagonist, Redben. * '''Marianna Agamemnon: '''The greek heart elemental who is fight with colors and the wife of Elemental Blitz dark character, Kosmos Agamemnon. * '''Na Yuzuki: '''The poster girl of the Virtuste Lovelly franchise. A Yakuza half-chinese half-japanese beauty samurai descendant of Yasuke worth to fight with the honor. * '''Ren Chia-Ying: '''A taiwanese waitress who is rival of eXtreme seXy eXplosion character, Bao Mingzhu. * '''Terra Reginald: '''The american heroine who is dreamed to become the real superhero like everyone else. * '''Thandi Zulu: '''An Zulu baseball player who is descendant of Shaka Zulu. * '''Umida Dur: '''The frenchwoman actress dreamed to the all fighting chance among the romance movie. * 'Úna Caoilfhionn: '''The ghost irish woman, hailing from Galway who is born as the spirit ghost. * '''Wati Kekasih: '''A indonesian teacher hailing from Bandung who is getting in the Iceland for the most teacher at all. * '''Yên Thanh: '''A tomboy vietnamese and also the karate fighter which is student of Battle Rhythm character, Takeru Hojo. * '''Yvonne Torden: '''A robot Norwegian-Dutch girl 16-years old 4th-wall breaker who is most too young at the tournament. '''EXCLUSIVE-QUESTS * Dollface (Twisted Metal, PS4) * GlaDOS (Portal, PC) * Hisako (Killer Instinct, Xbox One) * Krystal (Star Fox, Nintendo Switch) UNLOCKABLE * Ferrabellona * Kastie HIDDEN * Alexa Hitler * Amy Jonathan: '''The werewolf girlfriend of Brutal Fists character, Garou who is been killed, and now reanimated as the monster. * '''Joanna Lincoln * Saundra the Mighty FINAL BOSS * Kristjana Himneskur: '''The final boss and main antagonist of the Virtuste Lovelly franchise. An icelandic woman who is the ice mastered responsible of all feel the sacrifices. '''PRE-ORDER * Prama-Tuxiel UPDATE # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # DLC 1st Season Pass * Adelaide Suprema * Aura Mackenzie * Brigitte Euphrasie * Dalia Saavedra * Gouyen Xochiquetzal * Hadewych Judocus * Mayumi Gani * Mother Lola * Paaie * Wikolia Mahalo 2nd Season Pass * Arana Carmesi (Fists of Destiny) * Aterna (Attributes Unchained) * Fernanda Souza da Silva (Rumble Crisis) ''' * '''Jenny Girard (Brutal Fists) * Justine Ehura (Heavy Hitters) * Lady Freedom (SuperBrawl) * Lady Tempus (Daughters of Athena) * Naga the Witch (Super Hero Mayhem) * Rina Yamanaka (Battle Rhythm) * Vasilica Rădulescu (Bout of the Century) ''' '''3rd Season Pass * Angel (Tekken) * Baiken (Guilty Gear) * Domino (Marvel) * Felicia (Darkstalkers) * Jane the Killer (Creepypasta) * Kasumi (Dead or Alive) * Lady Death (Chaos! Comics) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Tanya (Mortal Kombat) * Wonder Woman (DC) Category:Games Category:Fighting Games